Picture Perfect
by Kei9chan
Summary: Everybody thought she was perfect… she has everything, looks, brains and riches…besides, why wouldn’t she? When she’s got a Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi worshipping the ground she walks on she just have to perfect, right? AU. NxM


**Disclaimer: **I can't own it even if I want to so badly, so please just let me dream okay? (:

**Picture Perfect**

**Summary:** Everybody thought she was perfect… she has everything; looks, brains and riches…besides, why wouldn't she? When she's got a Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi worshipping the ground she walks on; she just have to perfect, right? AU.

**Meet Ms. Perfect**

Everyone would kill to be her. Rich; check, Beauty; check, Brains; check, Body; check, Personality; check, two super hot guys defending her honor; check! check! check! What could you ask for more? But contrary to popular belief, she was _far_ from being Ms. Perfect. Yes, she can have anything or anyone she wants. Yes, she may bring a new meaning to the word jealousy. Yes, she may be the every girl's/gay's dream come true but she doesn't have a _perfect_ life. That's just way out of her reach, believe it or not.

No, she doesn't have a family problem. No, she hadn't found it hard to find true friends. No, she still has _some_ privacy. And no, she was not home-schooled and devoid of any social contact with others. But actually her dilemma was quite different but a very frustrating one indeed.

"Oi, polka-dotted panty girl, your father wants to meet with you!"

And here comes the source of all her problems, of her imperfections.

_Natsume Hyuuga._

"You have no right to talk to me like that." Mikan said coldly as she sent him a death glare. "You're just a bodyguard."

Natsume just smirked haughtily at her before calling someone else.

"Oi, Ruka, the _pdp_ girl here wants you to talk to her dumb brain."

The said Ruka, a handsome young man in his twenties, came in to the room and looked questioningly at Natsume.

"PDP?"

"Polka-dotted panty, PDP for short." He said arrogantly as he saw Mikan fuming in the corner.

"I hate you." Mikan said, with all the hatred she felt for the boy before her. And that was a lot.

Natsume just grinned back. "Oh I love you too, PDP girl."

And before Mikan could actually kill Natsume, Ruka finally spoke.

"Ms. Mikan, your father requests for your presence."

Her anger forgotten, Mikan blushed and nodded meekly.

"Okay, just wait for me to get ready Ruka-pyon."

Ruka nodded while Natsume rolled his eyes before they left.

Yes, you guessed right. Mikan has the hots for the blond headed guy that has no emotion in his face whatsoever. She was actually very convinced that she was head over heels in love with him and will be the one to change him in no time. Now, if that stupid Natsume would just do her a favor and go jump of off a cliff, her life would be perfect. But since, as the saying goes, nobody's perfect; the gods then had given her the guy from hell to make her life miserable.

It's not that she had done anything to him. Actually, she was really sweet and nice. She has many friends and not just because of her money. Her mother and father love her very much and are very proud of her. That's why she was extremely confused when he just insulted her right away when her father went out after introducing both of them. It got worse when one time, he saw her tripped and since she was wearing a very short skirt, her underwear was seen in all its polka-dotted glory. Hence, the dreaded nickname of polka-dotted panty girl came from.

Of course, after that they were like cat and dog. Fighting like there's no tomorrow. Mikan had even go to lengths where she videoed him insulting her and showed it to her father to get him fired but due to a reason she can never ever understand, her father just laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry princess, but he's the best." Her dad said, not at all taking her seriously. "And besides, you two just got off on the wrong foot, you two will get along soon."

Mikan rolled her eyes. Her father's supposedly comforting words was still not happening, not even close.

She sighed heavily as she readied herself to meet her father. Her father was very strict in looking and acting like royalty since he wants to impress all his clients and being the only daughter of one of the wealthiest person in the world, she was expected to be one.

Mikan checked herself in the mirror one last time and smiled.

_Perfect! _She thought pleased as she headed out of the room where her two bodyguards were waiting.

"Took you long enough!" Natsume said, irritated.

Mikan simply ignored him as she flashed a sweet smile to Ruka and then continued to walk towards her father's room.

But of course, Natsume doesn't like being ignored at all so…

"I don't see why you have to take a long time getting ready; you're never going to get your ugly face any prettier." He said as he smirked.

He knew he hit a nerve.

But before a furious Mikan could throw him in the nearby window, Ruka once again saved Natsume's life.

"We're here."

Mikan gave Natsume an icy glare that can freeze molten lava before entering her father's room. Her father was seated in his usual seat surrounded by at least four men. Mikan was not surprised at all since she too had two body guards following her around.

"Good morning papa!" Mikan said cheerfully, perfectly hiding any animosity she had for a certain blue-haired man.

Her father who seems to be in his early forties smiled tenderly back at Mikan.

"Good morning too, princess!"

"So what do you want to tell me, papa?" Mikan inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Her father's face became serious at the question.

"Take a seat first, Mikan."

Mikan nodded and took a seat in front of her father's desk.

"Well Mikan, you do know that our wealth is increasing by the minute and of course, many bad people want to get some of it," he paused for a moment before continuing. "And since you're going to your second year of college, your security should be heightened as well."

Mikan stared at her father, confused but didn't say anything.

"So what I am trying to say is, your two bodyguards, Ruka and Natsume, will be joining you as well but as regular students so not to arouse any unwanted attention, is that understood?" Mr. Sakura asked as he looked at his only daughter expectantly.

Mikan was struck speechless as realization hit her full force.

Her worst nightmare was coming to her school; the _one_ and _only_ place she could be away from him.

"Nooooooooo!" Mikan shrieked in utter horror and promptly fainted.

--

**Notes: **Natsume and Ruka are 21 years old here and have their alices. They have gone to the Alice academy and they were hired by Mikan's father who is very wealthy indeed to become Mikan's bodyguards.

Mikan is 19 years old and she doesn't have an alice. She doesn't have any knowledge of the Alice Academy.

**EyesOnKay: **yeah, yeah, I know another new story when I haven't even updated Choices… but rest assured it will be updated soon so till then enjoy the first chapter of Picture Perfect and let me know if I should continue this or not. Read and review! Love ya! (:


End file.
